Unspoken Words
by weird.awkward.giraffe
Summary: What if Mr Darcy didn't believe in superior birth and did not insult the Bennets? What if he hadn't been so immediate to confess his feelings for Lizzy? Taken from the 2005 movie, I re-imagine the first proposal scene and take it forward from there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I suck at author's note. Thank you for reading. I'd love some constructive criticism. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine though. Also the name sucks. Please feel free to suggest a new one. Ok, I'll shut up now.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lizzy ran as fast as her legs would allow her to. The rain had drenched her and she could feel her dress and it's multiple layers get heavier with the moisture. Yet, she couldn't stop. God, she needed to escape, to leave, to be anywhere but here. She felt so sick. How could that man be so heartless? How could he have hurt her sister in this manner and ruined Mr Wickham? Had he no compassion? And why did he do these things? Did he get some sort sadistic joy out of this?

Eventually her legs began to ache and her body begged her to stop. She found shelter under a building and rested against a stone wall. She tried to catch her breath. From the corner of her eye she saw movement and turned in the direction only to find the man who had been occupying her thoughts for a while and all the breath she had been trying to catch was knocked out of her. Even in her anger, she couldn't deny how handsome he was and how she felt a pull towards him. He was equally drenched as her and dear god, he was glorious. While she was positive she looked like a mess due to her running, he looked nothing short of mesmerising.

"Ms Elizabeth," he began.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Had he followed her?

"I wished to speak with you,"

"And you thought this was a good time or place?"

"I couldn't wait any longer,"

"I have no desire to have a conversation with you," she said with a sense of finality. He frowned at this.

"Have I offended you in some way Miss Bennet?" She scoffed at this. He rose an eye brow.

"Did you think I was going to be completely alright with you ruining my sister's happiness? You persuaded your friend, didn't you Mr Darcy?" Her voice was rising steadily and she moved closer to him. "Why did you do it? You thought she was only after his money?"

"Of course not. I watched them carefully and realised that your sister did not feel as strongly as Charles did." They were only a foot away from each other and she could almost feel the words he spoke. "Is this how you think of me Ms Bennet?"

"What do you know of my sister? She is nothing but shy and modest." Now she was definitely screaming.

"So is Charles yet you can tell he is sincere." His voice had risen too and he was now towering above her. How had they gotten so close, she couldn't recall.

"Sometimes Jane hides her real feelings from me. That is the way she is. And how could you possibly explain what you did to poor Mr Wickham? Where was his fault?"

"Ah yes, poor Mr Wickham. He has been through so much." Their voices continued to rise and the distance between them seemed to grow smaller.

"You treat him unfairly and then regard him with sarcasm?"

"Treat him unfairly?" He took another step towards her and Lizzy found herself taking a step back. Another step and then another and she found herself against the wall while Mr Darcy loomed over her, trapping her between the wall and himself. "Ms Bennet you are delusional if you think I've treated him unfairly." She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she couldn't stop a shiver from escaping. At this, his eyes seemed to soften immediately. "Are you cold Ms Bennet?" She opened her mouth but no words came out. He mistook her silence for a yes and quickly shrugged off his coat. Gently, he placed it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her.

She could do nothing but stare at him. With him so close, she couldn't seem to think or speak. Why? It made no sense. Didn't she loathe him? So why was her heart hammering? His hands were moving up her arms and even though there was no direct skin contact, she felt electrified. His skimmed over her shoulders and eventually found her face. She let out a gasp. She looked up at him through her lashes and bit her lip unconsciously. He was panting, his breathing was obviously labored. She saw his eyes travel down to her lips. They stayed there for a moment and came back to her eyes. Their words had been cold and mocking but his hands were soft and his eyes passionate. One minute she couldn't stand him, the next she was enamored. She needed to get out of the spell he had cast on her.

"I should take my leave," she whispered. His face fell and disappointment crossed his features.

"Of course," he said moving away from her.

"Thank you for your coat but I must return it to you now Mr Darcy." She took off his coat and passed it to him. He didn't meet her eyes. It hurt her heart. She missed his closeness after experiencing it once. She missed his hands. It was unfair that he had gotten a chance to touch her and she hadn't. She extended her hand and he looked at it with curiosity. Shakily, she touched his cheek. Immediately, he became rigid. Slowly, she cradled his cheek. She felt him lean into her touch and he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. Should I stop?" Why was she so breathless?

"You should." It was her turn to feel disappointed. She was about to retract her hand when he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze. He opened his eyes and looked right into hers. Were his eyes always so dark? He removed her hand and kissed it. "You and I should both stop before I do something improper." And with that he let go of her hand and left the place. Lizzy lost all her strength and collapsed onto the floor. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Ok, the response to this was crazy! Oh my God! Thank you so much. I'm so elated. 50 people followed my rubbish story?! I was sure if get like 2 follows and a review telling me my writing sucks and I should stop. Thank you so much to each one of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story.

Next, I'd like to thank you for your constructive criticism. I have to admit I'm not well versed with the writing style or dialogue from this period. But I intend to educate myself and try harder. I'll make sure to use Miss as opposed to Ms. Please let me know how else I can improve.

Lastly, this chapter is a bit of a filler and I realise I love writing Darcy's POV. So you'll see that a lot more. Also, I know that Lizzy stays with Charlotte but for the sake of my story and convenience, shes staying at Rosings. But yeah, that's about it. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you can. :)

* * *

 _"So take from me whatever you want, whatever you need but lover, please stay with me." ~Nothing But Thieves in Lover, Please Stay_.

Chapter 2:

"You and I should both stop before I do something improper," he said and left before he lost all control. He took long strides, walked as fast as he could to get away from her. Away from her bright and shinning eyes, away from her inviting and tempting lips, away from her soft skin, away from her cautious and small hands, away from her warm body, away from her earthy and intoxicating scent. Darcy had been so close to her and he had touched her because it was impossible not to and then she had touched him and he was gone. He hadn't ever been one to succumb or come under the influence of anyone or substances like alcohol. He had prided himself for always being in control but she had brought him to his knees. She held him in the palm of her hands and he would have done anything she asked him to. He would give up anything to have her at this point. Since he'd met her, his dreams had been filled with her, be it her skin or simply her company but now he had touched her and he was definite his dreams would only take one direction. He'd dream of holding her and nothing else.

"Elizabeth," he whispered like a prayer and looked up to the skies. They were grey, the clouds in turmoil, an obvious reflection of his heart. He needed to do something before he was driven to madness by a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

* * *

Lizzy came back to Rosings and somehow reached the her room without meeting anyone besides the butler who gave her disapproving look but said nothing. She got rid of her soaked clothes and changed into a new dress. Her hair though were much harder to deal with. Thick and long and impossible to manage. In this semi-dry condition, they were a true nightmare. Huffing, she brushed them and tamed them to the best of her ability. She tried for a good 15 minutes but gave up eventually as they showed no signs of progress.

Soon, it was time for dinner. The whole meal Lady Catherine kept going on about how her and Anne were gifted musicians and all the ladies in the society should be proficient in an instrument, barely giving anyone else a chance to speak. Lizzy didn't mind that too much. It also gave her a chance to stare at Mr Darcy. It was ridiculous how symmetrical and near-perfect his features were. The only interruption was that whenever she would turn to look at him, she found him looking right back at her. The first time it happened, they held each other's gaze for just a few seconds. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it and looked away. After that, it was always Lizzy who was the first to look away with coloured cheeks.

After dinner Elizabeth quickly excused herself. Being in his company was overwhelming. His intense gaze had cause her to falter. And yet she couldn't get enough of it. She knew that this man was dangerous for her the first time she met him. But his remarks about her had pacified her in a sense. She was just tolerable to him after all but that absurd meeting in the rain had more than confused her and brought back some strong and rather difficult to tame emotions.

Back in her room, she tried to fall asleep but it seemed impossible. Tossing and turning, she eventually gave up on sleep at around midnight. She thought a book would do her good. Quietly, she made her way to the library.

* * *

Mr Darcy was surprised to find her glancing his way every once in a while during dinner. He had been, quite shamelessly, staring at her all dinner and had been reprimanded a few times by his cousin for his unabashed gaze. Nevertheless, he was rewarded by her bright cheeks whenever their eyes met. She had looked nothing short of angelic in the dim light and the added colour to her cheeks simply made her look irresistible.

He was pathetically in love with her and she wasn't making the situation any easier. Their previous discussion had caused him turmoil, she had and was causing him turmoil. But it had also made him realise that he was the only one holding sincere and strong feelings. Yet she kept looking in his direction all evening. While he didn't assume anything, he couldn't just let it slip either. God, this was ridiculous. Wasn't he sought after? Weren't women desperate to be the Mistress of Pemberly?

To clear his head he had decided to play billiards with Col Fitzwilliam. It had done him little good. After all, Miss Bennet was all consuming. As he walked back to his room, a little late, he bumped into something.

"Mr Darcy?" a soft asked.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth."


End file.
